This invention relates to a new and improved angioplasty device for removing and/or compressing atherosclerotic plaque, for thromboses, stenoses, occlusions, clots, potential embolic material, and so forth from veins arteries, and the like. The device also has potential for treatment of the following conditions which appear in recent literature as candidates for angioplasty therapy: artifical stenoses, percutaneous aspiration thromboembolectomy, venostenotic lesions, cerebral embolization, renal artery stenosis, coronary artery diseases, vena cavity bleeding, congenital pulmonary valve stenosis, lower extremity vein graft stenosis, streptokinase thrombus infusion, lower extremity atherosclerotic lesions, incomplete obstruction of the vena cava, intracranial fistulas, cardiac pacing, diagnostic catheterization, renal infarction with uncontrollable hypertension, stenotic coronary lesions, intrahepatic strictures, pulmonary artery stenosis, coarctation of the aorta, gastrointestinal stenosis, peripheral pulmonary stenosis, esophageal strictures, carotid artery stenosis, chronic total coronary artery occlusion, nonorganized atheroma, dialysis access fistula stenosis, baffle obstruction of vena cava, ruptured cerebral aneurism, vertebral artery traumatic fistula, distal multivessel coronary artery disease, hypoplastic right heart syndrome, ureter strictures, carotid cavernous fistula, fibromuscular dysplasia of carotid artery, limb salvage, ureteral strictures in graft kidneys, atherosclerosis of abdominal aortic bifurcation, ileofemoral atherosclerosis, and acute myocardial infarction.
Prior art devices include catheters fitted with an inflatable balloon that either displaces an obstruction from a vessel or compresses material such atherosclerotic plaque and the like against a vessel wall.
Various problems have been associated with the use of balloon tipped catheters, such as vessel dissection, perforation, rupture, conversion of a stenosis to an occlusion, thromboembolism atheroembolism, gas embolism, balloon rupture and embolization, and arteriotomy have all been reported. Coronary angioplasty has produced complications such as coronary dissection, acute myocardial infarction, emergency bypass surgery, and death.
In addition to the foregoing problems, angioplasty devices employing balloons do not remove atherosclerotic plaque, but simply compress the plaque against the sidewall of the vessel. Frequently however, the treated arteries revert to their approximate untreated condition. Moreover, during the treatment, arteries may become blocked, thereby causing a heart attack. Consequently, a surgical team must be on hand to treat the patient if this condition occurs.
It would be preferable to provide an angioplasty device that does not present problems such as caused by a balloon rupture, and which reduces the possibility of a blocked artery during use. Also, it would be desireable to physically remove some atherosclerotic plaque, and the like, in addition to compressing the plaque against the arterial side wall.